Wishes Answered
by Tyantha
Summary: [New Summary] Dark's going off the deep end. With Daisuke becoming immortal, Inuyasha throwing fits, Krad going crazy over Satoshi, and with a small child controlling Krad things are sure to get interesting.
1. The Past and Present Meet the Future

Tyan: Hello, glad your reading my story. This is my first cross over so if anything gets confusing then review and tell me, so I can change it.

Dark: You can't pull it off!

Inuyasha: Shut up, human!

(Hits Dark in the head.)

Tyan: Ha ha!

Inuyasha: You want it too?

Tyan: Um...No thanks.

(Pulls out a laptop and types something making Kagome appear behind him.)

Kagome: Sit!

(Inuyasha flys into the floor.)

Tyan: I love being able to do that!

Yuca: (Walks up behind Tyan.) Boo.

Tyan: (Jumps and Runs behind Rain and Machika.)

Miroku: Ha ha!

(You hear a loud smack and see Songo's hand print appearing on his face.)

Tyan: Looks like almost everyone here...But were's Krad and Shippo?

Inuyasha: Souta dragged them off to play on that box that you call a tv. Just start it already so they'll get over here!

Tyan: Okay, okay...Well here's chapter 1.

-

Chapter 1: The Past and Present Meet the Future

-

It's a cool crisp night, the full moon's shining and the horizon is showing signs of light peeking through the far away trees. Dark often came out here to think. It had been a year since Daisuke he had been seperated. He moved into the country to end Daisuke's suffering from Krad's constant attacks. Krad was still looking for him, but he didn't care, he had some peace and quiet for once. He was sitting on his roof and was able to see wilderness for miles. He took an old silver necklace off of his neck and looked at it's rusted state, it wasn't for the beautiful crystal hanging from it, he would of thrown it away a long time ago. It looked like it at one time held magical powers that had long since died out. He looked at it in wonder, 'Why was this so important to the Hikaris?' and 'Why isn't pure black like it used to be?'. He clenched is fist around it thinking of the so many times that he'd loved and then lost because of his curse and Krad. He whispered a wish with unshed tears blurring his vision.

"I wish I could get away."

-

"Rain! Come look at this."

In her hand she held a crystal pure white and had a pearly look to it. Rain walked from the desert's edge to the village filled with flower's grass and trees. She was leaning against a 2 story house. Her sythe was laying beside her and she had her casual dress on with a pair of shorts underneath. However, even in the hot weather that would come when the sun rose, Rain still wore his priest clothes that were black as well as long sleeve. He had a hat over his long hair and some broken glasses in his pocket to complete his outfit. His long hair went over his eyes as he looked closely at the crystal examining it.

"It's what Yuca's after, he says it can grant your wishes."

Machika eyes lit up and she cuffed her hand around it.

"I wish...I could be with you always...Rain."

-

Kagome looked at the sacred jewel, it had been completed finally and Naraku was now powerless once again. She looked at the beautiful night sky. She knew it would soon be light out since Inuyasha said that they'd leave just before dawn so they'd get to Naraku's new hide out before dark. She knew it would be a long way and relaxed on Inuyasha's back still careful not to let go of his shoulders in fear of falling off. She was happy, she looked at the trees ahead and saw light seeping from in between them. She smiled softly at the beautiful sight and looked around to see Miroku, Songo, and Shippo ridding a transformed Kirara and not far behind. She loved the way things were she smiled.

"I wish this would never end."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Women."

She looked at the back of Inuyasha's head frowning she was about say sit when the jewel sarted to glow. She looked at it and Inuyasha was still going, but he slowed down when he sensed the jewel's power growing.

"What did you do Kagome"

"I didn't do anything"

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you yell." (Saracaticly as usual.)

The grew brighter till it was too bright for anyone to see. It had engulfed Inuyasha and Kagome in the bright light and she felt them falling as she gripped tighter to Inuyasha, still not able to see him. Moments later the light disappeared, Kagome and Inuyasha were gone.

-

Dark looked at the small crystal and noticed that it started to glow. He looked at it wide eyed and in shock as the bright light engulfed him. He felt himself falling and was a bit scared still trying to keep his cool, but he was in full panic mood in his head.

"What's going on"

It was al he could say as he disappeared and the surrounding area went dark again waiting for the sun to brighten it again.

-

Rain looked up and smiled to her.He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair and started to walk off.

"Keep wishing Machika."

She looked down and saw the jewel starting to glow. Rain stopped in his tracks and turned around just as a blinding light came from the jewel. Machika shielded her eyes with one arm as the jewel in her other hand made it seem like it was already morning. Just as the light had appeared it disappeared as they looked to see three people standing before them. A girl in a school uniform was on a guy with dog ear's back and a tall purple haired man stood next to him. Rain and Machika looked at them baffled. 'The guy with the ears wasn't even wearing clothes from there era,' Rain thought. Machika's face went from shocked to a frown. She grabbed her sythe and walked next to Rain so she could see them.

"Who are you"

She said it in anger ready to strike them if she had too.

"What's your problem kid."

Inuyasha spat back to her setting down Kagome. Inuyasha's word's made her snap 'kid...kid!..KID!' she thought as she struck her sythe in the ground in front of Inuyasha and tightened he grip on it as she lunged forward and kicked Inuyasha in the face with both of her feet still holding on. She came back down and landed easily on her feet. Dark gave a smirk.

"I like her. What's your name"

"I'm the Grim Reaper, Zol."

Rain smiled.

"She's not Zol. That was her grandfather, he was a great assasin. Her real name's Machika.

"Well hi Machika, I'm Kagome. And this guy is Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and pointed to Inuyasha, who was just getting up from being kicked by Machika and still had her footprints on his face.

"Well, that only leaves him. What's your name or do you have one"

She gave took her sythe out of the gound and held it her hand ready to strike him if he made one false move. Dark looked at her and smirked.

"Why should I tell you. He hasn't even told us his name."

He said it saracticly making Machika frown.

"His name's Rain. Now, tell me your name before I mess up you pretty face."

She showed no backing down and was losing her temper, but still was trying to keep her cool. 'So many had underestimated me and payed for it and I'm not ready to let some guy that looks more like a girl than me try to tell the granddaughter of an assasin what to do,' she let a small smirk out to only show more attitude after saying it in her head.

"You got guts Machika. My name's Dark and now that we're all aquainted I would like to know where we are."

"You're in Augusta City. We're only passing through."

The badly beaten up half dog youkai was now up and red from anger. Kagome shook her head and watched him lunge for Machika.

"Sit"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha fell 3 inches into the ground with his hands a centimeter away from Machika's legs. Dark and Rain couldn't help it and started laughing. Machika gave a laugh and remembered her jewel she still had clenched in her other hand. She looked up to Kagome's necklace and saw that she had the same thing. She faced Dark serious once again.

"Dark, do you have a jewel like this"

Dark frowned looking at a crystal jewel in Machika's hands. He openned his hand to revel one just like it.

"She has one on her necklace too."

Kagome held out her necklace.

"This old thing, it's nothing."

Kagome gave a nervious smile and laugh. She saw everyone staring at her except Inuyasha who was getting out of the hole he was in. She took off her necklace and walked over to them and held it out in the palm of her hand. Instantly the othertwo started glowing and trasformed into glowing orbs of light and Kagome's jewel obsorbed them both making her's glow, but only for an instant.

"These must be different jewels from different eras. What's the date now"

She put the necklace on while turning her attention to Machika.

"It's 2012."

Time brought up bad memories for her, in fact she hadn't even changed much over the years. She still looked like a kid, she had only grown an inch taller from the time that she found Rain and not to mention her hair had grown about an inch too, but she had kept cutting it with her sythe when it dared get to the middle of her neck.

"How could things change, in such a short time? It's 2004 in my time."

(okay, I couldn't think of anything to make the times change dramatically in such a short time so I put war.)

"War."

She looked straight at her dead serious and gave an emotionless face.

"I...um...sorry i didn't know."

"It's okay, your loved one's are going to be the one's that suffer, not mine...It'll start at the end of the year."

(If you've read Immortal Rain, i know the time line doesn't match, but ah well.)

Kagome looked at her a little shocked and thought of Souta and her mom, gramps...Them all gone. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and she turned jumped into his chest, startling Inuyasha, as she started crying. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

Dark looked at her and turned to the city and started walking into it.

"Where are you going"

Machika looked at him and started to tap her left foot waiting for an answer. He turned around and smirked.

"What buisness is it of yours"

"Fine, but if you get a bounty on your head i'm not going to help you."

"I wouldn't need your help anyways."

He turned and walked into the main street of Augusta City.

Review and tell me what you think. I look forward to all suggestions and opinions.


	2. Dark's Rude Awakening

Tyan: Hello, I'm back and I'm going to try to improve this story, it had me confused at first, yeah i'm willing to say that it was hard to get this story right!

Dark: Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!

Tyan: Why are you sleeping at a time like this?

Dark: I'm tired, go away!

Tyan: I'll make you die and you won't get to steal Kagome from Inuyasha if you don't get up.

Dark: You wouldn't!

Inuyasha: Do it! He's not stealing MY Kagome.

Kagome: 'MY Kagome'...SIT!

(Inuyasha flys into the bottom of the screen.)

Satoshi: Knock it off!

Daisuke: Start the next chapter!

Tyan: Hey, that's my line! Meanie!

2222222222222222

Chapter 2: Dark's Rude Awakening

2222222222222222

Rain gave a smile and walked up to Dark. Dark stopped and Rain was talking almost in a whisper as Dark and Rain started laughing like crazy. Everyone watched in shock and fell over chibi style. Dark patted Rain on the back and the walked into town with Rain's arm around his shoulder talking and laughing like they were old friends.

"That's not natural."

Machika said it shaking her head.

Inuyasha looked at Dark and Rain confused then looked over to see he was the only guy left. He sat down muddering in protest to himself.

"What do you want to do Machika?"

Kagome smiled and waited for a response.

"I can give you a tour of the town so you know your way around. By the look of those two, we're going to be there for a while."

"Okay, lead the way."

Machika grabbed Kagome's left wrist and dragged her through the streets pointing at places as she went. She had a serious look on her face, but would smile every now and then. Inuyasha had been left behind and was lost in thought taking him a good while before he noticed he had lost Kagome. He got up and looked into the huge city.

"Where'd she take off to this time?"

He walked giving a serious look that would every now and then turn into a frown. He tried to pick up on Kagome's scent, but ended up choking from the pollution. People stared at him and would look away everytime he'd turn around and give them a death glare.

"Damn humans."

(Poor Inuyasha)

Machika stopped in front of an alley of the road and ran in dragging Kagome behind her. Kagome was runnin trying to keep up, but could tell she was failing because she felt like the girl was pulling her.

"Slow down Machika."

Machika stopped in front of a door at the end of the alley. Kagome had finally gotten a chance to catch up with herself and looked around the dirty old alley. It was dark and it had old buildings around it that looked like they could fall at any minute. Yet there stood this old bar that looked worn down and old, but still looked inviting.

"Come on Kagome, Dark and Rain should be in here."

She let go of Kagome's wrist, which was now throbing in pain, she pushed the door aside and turned to Kagome.

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

Kagome walked up behind her to see a bar in the right side of the place, boxed in, except for one spot to walk in and out of it. Worn out tables engulfed the place as she walked passed everyone with Kagome close behind waving nervously to some scary guys that were staring at her like they could kill her and get away with it. Machika continued on till she saw Dark and Rain sitting at a table in the corner. They were sitting across from each other with a drink beside each of them and were playing cards. Machika walked past a couple of empty tables before sitting in the seat across from the corner. Kagome walked around and sat down in the corner seat watching them.

"Full house."

Rain layed down his cards.

"Sorry Rain, but I got a flush...in hearts."

"Ah well, new game."

He smiled half laughing from the good time he was having. Dark turned and smirked at Kagome.

"Hello."

"Hello. Your name's Dark, right?

"Yes, I am the famous art thief, Dark."

He smirked thinking of some clever way to kiss her.

"Never heard of you."

Dark falls backwards out of his chair.

"You okay, Dark."

Rain was looking over the table to see Dark rubbing the back of his head. Kagome stood up and exended her hand to help him out of the chair that he was laying in. He smirked and took the hand. He yanked on it and pulled her down making her land on Dark.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"For this."

He pulled himself closer and wrapped his arm around Kagome. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She was in shock. _'What do I do. I love Inuyasha...Dark's a good kisser...No, I love Inuyasha.'_ She got lost in thought and her body gave in without permission and kisser him back. She quickly snapped out of it and pushed herself up and stood ready to pound him. She stopped and remembered she was still wearing her yellow backpack. She smiled and sat it on the table. She quickly unziped it and rummed around inside and pulled out a necklace that was the same that Inuyasha wore only purple beads. She held it in both hands and concentrated on Dark muddering something in Japanese without knowing it. The necklace parted and strted to glow the disappeared and reappeared around Dark's neck still glowing. They slowly came back together and formed the necklace once again. She openned her eyes glad the Keade gave her another one.

"Just try that again and see what happens!"

Dark got out of the chair and stood and inch from her face smirkin about to kiss her again.

"SIT!"

Dark looked at her like she was crazy. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She had already had enough of him and pushed him away.

"Get off me you PERVERT!"

Dark flew into the floor making a loud BOOM sound when he hit it. He struggled against the necklace's spell trying to get back up.

"What'd you do that for! And what's this necklace doing to me!"

Kagome laughed making Dark clentch his fist in anger.

"It's a powerful necklace that will only listen to my voice."

Dark grr-ed in anger.

"Get this thing off of me!"

"Sorry, I don't know how."

She spoke sarastically and sat back down. Rain was looking in shock, but shrugged it off and dealt Machika, Kagome, and himself a hand. Machika shook her head and tok her cards in her hand arranging them.

"He had it coming."

Kagome smiled at Machika's comment.

"Rain, what are we playing?"

"Draw Poker."

Rain spoke to Kagome without even looking up.

"Okay well let's play!"

Machika smiled and drew two cards and set two down in the middle.

Inuyasha had finally given up and was sitting down on what was left of a sidewalk.

"Where is she?"

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Tyan: Sorry Inuyasha fan's, but I had to do something.

Dark: Ha ha, your left out!

Inuyasha: Shut up human!

Tyan: Yeah! And oh yeah, Sit!

(Dark and Inuyasha collide with the ground.)

Tyan: Ops, sorry, I forgot it would get both of you.

Satoshi and Krad: Sure.

Tyan: What? It's true!

Kagome: Better giveup now, while you got the chance.

Tyan: Hey I control everything, so they can't do anything to me!

Inuyasha: Wanna bet!

(The spell wears off on Inuyasha and Dark.)

Tyan: Uh-oh.

(Pulls out laptop and begins to type. Inuyasha slices it in half with his claws.)

Tyan: Hey! You're going to pay for that!

Miroku: You better hurry and get a new laptop.

(Tyan runs for the exit.)

Inuyasha: Like that's going to work!

(Runs in front of Tyan and blocks the exit.)

Tyan: Rain, Daisuke, Dark...Help me!

Dark: Ha ha, you had it coming.

(Turns around and pulls out a machine gun.)

Tyan: You want to say that again!

Dark: Hurry and end the chapter!

Songo: Please review!

Kagome and Daisuke: Bye!


	3. Inuyasha's Lost

Tyan: Hello, I'm back again and this is going to be a good chapter because I'm going to make...ops, I almost told you what's going to happen. Dark, will you read the disclaimer?

(Dark's standing by Machika and Yuca's got her machine gun pointed at his head. Kagome hands him the piece of paper.)

Dark: Tyan does not own Immortal Rain, Inuyasha, or D N Angel, but she wishes she did so she could draw them and get payed for it.

Krad: Ha ha, you have to say the disclaimer at gun point.

Inuyasha: That's funny!

Kagome: SIT!

(Inuyasha flies into the white floor.)

Miroku: Maybe we should start the chapter.

Sango: I agree.

Shippo: On with chapter 3!

Tyan: Hey, stop taking my lines!

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Lost

Inuyasha looked around still sitting on the sidewalk. A little girl in a white dress with red lace and a red ribbon tied in her blonde hair walked up to Inuyasha's right side. She touched his ear with one finger and took it back suddenly when it twitched. She smiled in delight. Inuyahsa looked at the annoyance to see it was a little girl.

"Where's your mom?"

"You have inu ears!"

"Uh, yeah.Don't you have a mom to look for...somewhere else"

Just as Inuyasha said it a young woman grabbed the girl's hand and pulled the girl into her legs.

"Thank you for finding my girl."

She gave him a smile and crossed the street with the girl still in hand. The girl turned back to Inuyasha and waved.

"Bye Inu!"

Inuyasha watched her for a second then stood up.

"I have to find Kagome."

He ran down the street going deeper into the city. He smelled what he thought was Kagome, but saw that they were only flowers.

"This pollution is really damaging my senses."

He looked around and spotted some fresh fish down an alley. He stopped at a cart and took a fish and ate a big hunk out of it and started to walk off with it.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!"

Spat the guy behind the cart. Inuyasha looked back and gave him an annoyed look.

"Feh. I don't have time for this."

He turned and started to walk again.

"Boys! Get him!"

Inuyasha turned around to see about twenty men behind him and the cart guy standing in front of him. He clenched his fist ready to take them all out. The cart guy gave a smile and they all pulled out guns. He looked at them confused until one shoot at him. He went into a full out run through main street and into another alley with the guys still shooting at him. The swarm of men split as Inuyasha was getting away and a jeep came flying through the open space after Inuyasha. He turned his head to see three passengers and one driver. The passenger in the front had a bazooka aimed at Inuyasha and another was aiming a mounted machine gun at Inuyasha head. The last one was sitting behind the passenger glaring at Inuyasha though his glasses.

"Fire at will, boys."

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could go trying to get away as the jeep kept getting closer ( Poor Inuyasha, he's got bounty hunters after him already! XD). He jumped onto a building as the bazooka went off and the machine gun was loaded. He started jumping from building to building with the jeep firing at him from below.

"I've never seen anyone jump like that!"

"That's because he's not human! Didn't you see his ears, that's not natural!"

The leader (guy in the glasses) snapped back.

"Jeez! These guys won't give up, it was just a fish."

He ate the rest of the fish as he ran and thew it's bones at the jeep hitting the guy with the bazooka in the face. He fell off and the bazooka went off hitting a building behind Inuyasha making it collapse. Inuyasha laughed at him and continued jumping buildings.

"One down three to go."

"Boys, looks like we have a smart one. Dannie you want to give him some special treatment?"

"You got it boss!"

He aimed the machine gun at Inuyasha shooting at him while having a cigarette in his mouth and laughing insanely.

"Take this you freak!"

Inuyasha jumped to the other side of the building and into an alley behind it.

"He's gone sir."

"Well, find him! Rosel, go into that alley."

The guy behind the wheel took a hard left and speed into the alley. Inuyasha could hear them and jumped onto the building again and went the opposite way he was running. He jumped several buildings till he was satisfied that he was safe from his attackers. He was jumping over an alley, when he caught Kagome's scent and fell landing in a dumpster. He got out with a banana peal on his hair and a plate with ketchup on it on his shoulder. He jumped out and shook himself off, like a dog, and walked further into the alley. He could smell her scent over the pollution now and stopped at the end of it facing a door going into an old tavern.

"What's Kagome doing in a place like this?"

He tried not to think of who would do that and pushed the door aside walking into the old tavern.

Tyan: Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get at least two chapters out in one night and i'll be a good cliff hanger. Guess what's going to happen next!

Dark: Get that necklace off of me! It's torture!

Kagome: It's what you get for kissing me!

Tyan: Thanks for the reviews! Darkandme4eva thanks for the review, glad you like my cross over story.

Kagome: I like Inuyasha and I don't care how hot you are Dark, but your not stealing me away from Inuyasha.

Dark: Just keep telling yourself that.

Inuyasha: What do you mean by that?

Tyan and Kagome: Sit!...Pervert!

(Inuyasha and Dark hit the floor.)

Tyan: Finally, Craze Izumi it's funny isn't it, how Dark can't beat Kagome, ha ha!

Dark: Shut up!

Tyan: Pervert!

(Dark goes farther into the floor.)

Tyan: Also, the main characters are Inuyasha and Dark, but poor Inuyasha was lost and got left out.

Shippo: You better end this before the can get up.

Tyan: Your right, byes!


	4. New Enemys and Old Friends

Tyan: Hello I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick, had to go to my dad's, and go to a birthday party all in one weekend so I was wiped out for a good while. I'm back now, but sadly still sick, and I'm going to write this chapter so I can go to bed.

Inuyasha: Then go to sleep.

Tyan: No have to finish chapter first.

Shippo: You go to sleep we'll take care of the story.

Tyan: No, I don't trust you guys. You'll change the the whole story!

Miroku: Now what makes you think that we'll do that?

(Walks up to Sango and rubs her butt. She smacks him and she walks away.)

Tyan: If we can't even trust you not to grope Songo's butt then how can I trust you.

Miroku: I told you it's not me my hand is posessed!

Tyan: Sure.

Krad: Just start the story so you can make them all shut up.

Shippo: Hey!

Krad: Shut up baby.

Shippo: Hey, I'm no baby!

Kagome: Krad, leave Shippo alone.

Krad: Shut up wench.

Inuysha: No one calls Kagome a wench and gets away with it.

Krad: Go away mutt!

Tyan: You've been reading my insult notes haven't you!

Inuyasha: Insult notes?

Tyan: I wrote down things that would get to each characters. Actions, insults, moods, ect.

Kagome: Why would you do that?

Tyan: So I wouldn't forget.

Krad: (Pulls a whole bunch of papers out of his pockets.) Okay let's see what you have on Dark.

Dark: Leave me out of this!

Tyan: (Shakes her head.) Start the next chapter.

**Chapter 4: New Enemys and Old Friends**

Inuyasha stopped at the door looking around seeing no one that he could recognize. He turned and walked to the right corner, seeing a person that he was sure looked exactly like Sango, with a white t-shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. A guy stood beside her, who he was sure was Miroku, but with no pony tail and he wore a red black shirt that buttoned-up, with blue jeans, and a long black jacket that was long enough for it to touch the back of his thighs. He glared at them and continued on, noticing Rain and Machika on the other side of the room. He walked around the bar and started for them, getting a clearer view of there table, seeing Kagome in the corner, and Dark in the floor trying to get up. He smirked at the sight of Dark going though the same pain that he went through. _'Wait! He has a rosary! Kagome, had another one!'_ He jumped over a table of people and landed on a empty table. He tabled hopped till he got to the one next to Kagome's. By then they had all saw him (except Dark, he's just now getting up. Ha ha, Dark's got a rosary on him! 'Pervert'! I love being able to say that!) and had gone back to playing another game of draw poker.

"Hello Inuyasha, what have you been up to?"

She looked up from her deck of cards and gave him a smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I couldn't smell you so I was walking through the town and I was chased by some humans with strange weapons and got my ears pulled by a girl and not to mention the people here are crazy!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, next time we won't leave you."

"There is no next time, we're getting out of this time!"

Rain and Machika look up watching them fight.

"Just one question...How are you going to do that?"

Machika turned and faced Inuyasha waiting for his answer.

"Use the jewel! How else!"

He gave a 'Feh' and sat down on the table thinking of how to get back.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome just to see Dark jump up and grab her and take off upstairs. Inuyasha grwoled and jumped off the table after Dark. He sliced his claws on the wall beside him as he ran and jumped up the stairs in anger. He turned the corner and slide to a stop to see Kagome standing there and Dark in the floor. He smirked and walked over to Kagome.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't get the chance."

"And I won't let him ever get a chance."

Inuyasha went down to claw him, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Don't stoop as low as Naraku. Don't strike him when he's down."

"Fine! Next time I won't try to protect you from him!"

Inuaysha glared at her and turned and walked back downstairs. It reminded him of how she had acted when Kouga was around. Kagome sighed and walked around Dark after Inuyasha. Dark moaned trying to get up again.

"Inuyasha!"

"Leave me alone!"

He ran to the door and walked out ingnoring Kagome's pleas as he shut the door silencing them.

"Inuyasha left. He left me here with Dark!"

Kagome sighed and walked back to the table sitting back down sulking in her cards as they continued to play there game. Machika won and they started bs (bullshit, but my friends and me all are lazy and call it bs.) game that lasted for thirty minutes before Kagome ran out of cards and got bs-ed and had to take the pile of cards int he middle (which was half the deck) and continued to play still sulking over the fight that happened a little while ago. She sighed as Rain won from getting away with cheating. He gave a big smile showing his large ego, that was usually well hidden.

"I'm going to bed, where is the rooms at that you're staying?"

Machika took the keys from Rain and handed one to Kagome.

"Third room on the right. Number 15."

Kagome nodded and walked upstairs again passing Dark who looked like he had been beaten up. Kagome turned back to Face the back of dark thinking that he couldn't of gotten those from the necklace and he'd been gone a while.

"Dark are you okay? What happened?"

Dark stopped and turned to face her giving a smirk that she was sure it hurt him.

"It was nothing. I just had a problem with my wings."

She looked at him confused. _'He has wings'_, she thought as she turned and walked upstairs.

"...on the right...the third or fouth one...it's the fouth, i think..."

She turned and faced a inn door that said 19, but the nine was hanging below the one, so it was a six at one time. She unlooked it and walked into a nicely kept up room, that didn't seem to match the rest of the worn down tavern. She layed on the bed falling almost instantly falling to sleep.

Inuyasha sat on the step of the tavern for what he thought was forever and walked back inside to see Kagome gone and Dark was back, playing with Rain and Machika again. He walked back to the table and sat down in a chair from another table pushing it between Rain and Dark. Inuyasha just looked at him glaring as Dark ignored him setting down 3 cards face down.

"Three 9s."

"Bs!"

Yelled Machika in return. Dark laughed and turned the cards over reveling three 9s. Machika took the pile of 12 cards grumbling.

"Four 10s."

Rain sat down four cards and looked confidently back at his cards. Machika and Dark weren't going to risk getting more cards...Dark and Machika have most of the cards, Rain has five left.

"One Jack."

Machika sat down one card down and the game raged on. Inuyasha watched the game trying to figure it out, staying as calm as the hanyou could, only reacting when Dark got more cards or lost.

(Everyone, I know I messed this up and thanks to Peophin-chan I found that out and fixed it, thank you and keep up with the ideas they help, and oh yeah, I change the word on Dark's rosary to pervert, ha take that Dark! I'm hyper, forgive me.)


	5. The Bad Side of Things

Tyan: Okay, I've been having a writers block in my other story and this one. So, I've been having a brain over load. Eeep! Damn dryer went off again. I'm going to fall out of my chair if I don't calm down. I'm jumpy and hyper...if you haven't figuered it out yet.

Kagome: What did you eat for breakfast?

Dark: She never eats breakfast, so what does it matter!

Tyan: I had cheesecake.

Dark: (Jaw drops.) You ate breakfast! And junk food...try eating cereal once in a while.

Tyan: But it was my birthday cake, I had a right to the last piece.

Shippo: Can't disagree about that.

Miroku: Yes, it's her cake to celebrate her birth so she has a right to it.

Sango: (Walked up beside him and nodded, taking his side for once.)

Miroku: (His hand slowly made it's way to Songo's butt and started to rub it.)

Sango: (Slaps him across the cheek.)

Krad: Tyan, where did you get these people again?

Tyan: From the person who created them.

Krad: Your going to be difficult with me and then your gonna see me mad.

Tyan: You wouldn't try anthing?

Krad: (Smiles evilly.) The question is--Why wouldn't I?

Tyan: (Runs behind Dark.) Dark save me!

Dark: (Smirks seeing an opportunity to make Tyan squirm.) What, now you want my help? You should of thought of this before you put a rosary on me!

Tyan: I'm screwed...um um--Disclaimer...I don't own Inuyasha, Immortal Rain, and D N Angel. Start the chapter...Hurry!

**Chapter 5: The Bad Side of Things**

Dark sighed and took off for his room. Machika warned him that all the rooms key's could open all of them, but not may had know of it. He sighed and scratched the back of his head looking around for room 16. (Kagome: You set me up! Tyan: So, go along with it.) He spotted the upside down six and shook his head, the tavern looked in worse shape than a sewer pipe is clean. He unlooked it and stepped inside eager to get some rest and get his energy levels back up.

**Flash back**

_He pulled himself up, the necklace's effects wearing off. He'd been left there to rot, making it to him seem like no one cared whether he stayed or left. Now on his feet, he looked at the shabby old hallway and spotted a window that looked like they cut a square out of the wall. It was just big enough for him to jump out and take flight. He grabbed the sides and threw himself forward, into the air. His black energy tore out of the back of his shirt forming wings. He flapped them a few short times as if to test them out. One long flap and he'd taken flight, soaring just above the city. He sighed and looked around for something to do. He doubted there was anything valuable to steal and no one knew of his name anymore. He flew down to what looked to him like an old dinner turned into a bar. His wings disappeared, fading with the wind as he landed in front of the door and stepped in._

_There wasn't much of anyone in there, except for a young lady behind the bar and several customers across the room, it looked like none of them knew each other. The lady was deep inconversation with a guy at the bar talking about what he didn't know, but he was curious to find out. He sat down four stools away from the two and looked in front of him as if thinking about what he wanted to buy. The lady didn't even notice his arrival and listened to his story amazed._

_"...The guy was said to never age. He disappeared for fourty years and reappeared looking the same as ever. The police couldn't catch him, even his greatest adversery...'The commander', as the police force would call him, was close to catching the thief, but why he didn't no one knows. Most of the information disappeared over the years. Expecially after the war and all. But ledgend tells that the old city, that this took place at, once stood on this very spot." The guy gave a smile at the lady seeing her interest in the story growing. He wore an old cowbouyish hat that looked so worn out that it might of even been one at one time. A long, tan over coat, a white button-up shirt, it too was worn and a pair of heavy boots covered by his jeans that were loose fitting on him. _(I like making all the guys look like drifters and bounty hunters...Maybe it'll scare Dark off..Ohhh, that gives me an idea, lets get the bounty hunters on him! He he!)

_Dark listened to every word and knew immediately that they were talking about him, now and old ledgend that would die out if he didn't make another appearance. He decided to try to join in while no one was speaking._

_"Excuse me, but did you know the name of this thief that you've been telling this young lady about?"_

_"No, his name was lost with the war. All I know is what've told the girl."_

_"Well, thank you for the story." Dark stood up and walked to the door, he turned and waved, but it was more to the lady. He stepped out, the wind cool, but the sun was hot to his black clothes. He walked around a bit, hoping to maybe run into a museum or by some luck find a valuable object. With out any luck he took flight again not caring that people were around him to see wings form. Once he was above the city again he widened his search for valuable objects. He saw up ahead a flea market, that was being held outside and in and old museum or a city hall, it was hard to tell._

_He landed nearby, his wings once again disappearing. He walked up to the huge steps that stretched around the front of the place. He walked up them, he was sure it took him two minutes to reach the top, as he looked around at the flea market seeing junk and burned paintings that might of been valuable at one time. He walked towards the back only glancing at the things about him. He spotted a piece of artwork, that he was sure he'd stolen when he was in Daiki's body. It was nicknamed 'Devil's Snare'. It was a golden necklace that had a blood red ruby hanging from the thick chain. It had gotten that nickname from the fact that anyone who touched it became ill and people believed the devil itself had cursed it. When he stole it, it had made Daiki sick with the flu for a week. But for some odd reason he was immune to it. He found a blank piece of paper beside it, and tore it down to the size of a buisness card. He wrote on it: 'I'm going to steal the Devil's Snare at 9pm tomorrow...Dark.' He quickly hid it behind the necklace and walked out. He'd hidden it in a place that he assumed would give him just enough time to reach the door. Just as he predicted, a wail of a mid-aged woman was heard out as he opened the door stepping out into the porch-like area that connected to the stairs. He stopped and sighed after thinking of how people hadn't even remembered his name. He'd been expected it, but he didn't think it would hurt that bad._

_He walked down the steps and took flight again going back for the tavern. He was just over the roof when his wings lost there form and faded away. He fell just short of the roof hitting the side of it making him scream in pain as he began to fall. He reached out and grabbed the edge of the window making him want to scream yet again, but he held it in, attempting to pull himself up. He finally made it into the hallway after much effort. He was sure he'd cracked a rib and looked like he'd gotten beaten up. He sat down in the floor for a moment to get himself together up then stood up and walked to the stairs. He tried to make himself look like nothing had happened, but could tell he'd failed when he reached the bottom and Kagome asked what happened to him._

**End of Flashback**

He closed the door and looked at Kagome, who was asleep on his bed. He was a bit shocked that Kagome was in his room, but thought of it as an opportunity to take her from Inuyasha or 'that inu-something guy' as Dark knew him. He walked over to the bed sitting down beside her sleeping form, in the middle of the bed. He stroked her cheek gently, his lips forming a smirk. He touched her shoulder and shook her a bit. She stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but slowly focused. The first thing she saw Dark towering over her making her jump back, startled in what she thought was her room. He looked at her baffled, but the smirk remained.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Kagome now at the other side of the bed ready to say 'prevert' if she had to.

"I should be asking you the same question. Machika told me number 19 and this is ninteen."

"Then where's my room?"

"Why don't you ask Machika, she's the one who gave you the key after all."

"I think I will."

She jumped off the bed and walked for the door. Dark went around and blocked her way.

"Dark...What are you doing?"

He grinned.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go."

She smiled, rage building inside her.

"Dark..."

"Yeah?"

"SIT!"

WHAM Dark hit the floor full force, the floor, she was sure had made a cracking sound when she'd done it. She walked around Dark and to the door, still enraged at what he had done. She opened the door and walked out shutting it fiercly as she walked to the stairs and stomped down them muttering cuss words under her breath.

In the tavern Inuyasha had come back and was now sitting indian style in the middle of an empty table, he eyes closed lightly making it seem as if he was asleep, as his sword rested against his shoulder. She sighed not seeing Machika or Rain anywhere in sight. _'Now how am I gonna find out what room I'm supposed to be in!' _She let out a growl of frustration making Inuyasha stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome a moment then looked away.

"Oh, it's you."

Inuyasha acted as if he was sleeping and didn't know she had been there.

**(Chapter EndAbout time I got this chapter done)**

Tyan: Well Review and I'll start a plot next chapter. Hope this one's better than the last four I've made.

Dark; No it's even worse!

Tyan: Your starting to make me mad.

Dark: So!

Tyan: Pervert!

Dark: (WHAM, flies into the ground.)

Tyan: (Smiles.)

Krad: You forgot about me.

Tyan: Eeep! (Runs behind Kagome and Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: Get away wrench, you almost let Dark kiss Kagome--And you'll pay for that!

Tyan: (Backs up to a corner.) I'm done for... (Pounders a moment about how to get away.) Hey, review everyone and byes!


	6. Devil's Snare

Dark: Mua ha ha, we've finally gotten rid of her!

Krad: About time.

Daisuke: Now you guys have no one to pick on, now...You know that right?

Satoshi: And now her friend Kat is going to have to finish the story now. Which means she can do more evil stuff than Tyan did!

Dark: Kinda forgot about that part.

Krad: What do you mean you forgot!

Dark: Um...Well...Oh screw it, go get Tyan.

Krad: (Shakes his head and walks off screen.)

Daisuke: What did you do with her anyways?

Dark: Tied her up to a rollie chair and pushed it into a closet.

Daisuke: And how long has she been in there?

Dark: Two days.

Daisuke: (Looks at him wide-eyed.) She's been tied up in there for two days!

Dark: Yeah.

Daisuke: You trying to kill her!

Dark: Maybe.

Krad: (Walks back in, pushing a office chair with wheels. Tyan ducktaped sitting in it and a bandana tied around her mouth.)

Daisuke: She's gonna kill you.

Dark: Maybe not. Hopefully she learned not to mess with us!

Tyan: (Wakes up, and squints from the bright lights.)

Dark: (Walks over and towers over her, leaving her in shadow.) About time you woke up. (Pokes her in the head.)

Tyan: (Her head falls back a little and she blinks as if stunned. After a moment she rips the ducktape away like it's nothing and socks Dark knocking him back a bit.)

Krad: This should be interesting.

(Inuyasha and the gang walk in and stop in there tracks a bit confused at the sight. Satoshi and Daisuke away from them talking to each other, Krad with his arms crossed behind a chair that had ducktape hanging off it, Tyan with a crazed look on her face as she riped off the bandana around her head, and Dark backing up slowly.)

Tyan: (Pulls out a katana and starts attacking him with inhuman speed.)

Dark: Calm...Down! (Manages to say only that inbetween dodging her attacks.)

Krad: There's something wrong with her, she hasn't spoken since I opened the closet door.

Dark: (Barely gets past a swing cutting the front of his shirt open.) You think!

Inuyasha: Let me at her. (Pulls out his sword.)

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: (WHAM, into the ground.)

Sango: (Sweatdrop.) Start the chapter.

**Chapter 6: Devil's Snare Part I**

Dark gumbled, pulling himself out of the hole his necklace had drove him into. He wasn't going to get much sleep now and it was soon approaching 8 o'clock. He looked at the alarm clock just now seeing that it was 7:49 pm. He moaned and collapsed onto the bed falling asleep instantly.

(Back at the Tavern)

Inuyasha gave a low growl as Kagome approached him, he wasn't happy at the moment and he didn't feel like dealing with Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"What, wench?"

She shrugged off the name he had called her and bowed. She usually didn't do this, but she didn't want to be alone, Inuyasha was all she had left. Inuyasha looked at her stunned that she had bowed to him.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry."

"You should of thought about that before you stopped me from tearing Dark limb from limb."

(Oh wow, Inuyasha can remember Dark's name, but Dark can't even try to remember Inuyasha's.)

"That's exactly why I stopped you! I can't stand him either, but it's wrong to kill him."

"This is oh too framiliar, wench... Just like when Koga was around!"

She sighed.

"What can I do to make it up to you--Without you killing him?"

"Tell him to fuck off."

"I'm not going to say 'fuck off' to him. Isn't putting a rosary on him, enough punishment?"

"It's not enough punishment... It only makes us equal... So _tell _him to fuck off and leave you alone!"

She gritted her teeth and walked off, sometimes he was just too stubborn.

(At Azumano High School)

A tall red head walked through the halls trying to get to his class on time. He had a childish, innocent face, that was unusual for his age. Daisuke had taken it hard when Dark upped and disappeared one day, as well as Krad. He had let his hair grow out and his old style of spiky red hair had disappeared. His hair now was weighted down and looked like a shorter version of Dark's hair. He sprinted past two sophmores and slid to a stop in front of his seventh hour class. Unlike some American schools, you could take night classes instead of getting up early. He'd liked this arrangement better and wouldn't have it any other way. He casually walked in and the bell rang as soon as he stepped inside.

"Niwa! You were close to being late...Again!"

"Sorry sir, I'll try to get here earlier tomorrow."

"Good, now take your seat."

He sighed finding that he got off this time and made his way to a seat beside a girl about his age. She had red and brown hair that would have been to her shoulders if she kept it down. Her hair was braided tightly, but her bangs and side hair hung freely around her face. She smiled to Daisuke as he sat down and pulled out his books.

"Hi Daisuke."

The teacher started the usual boring lecture, not hearing the two whispering.

"Hello Riku, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. You get your homework done?"

"Yeah, I actually had time to get it done."

"Wow! You never get it done-- I was beginning to think that it was impossible."

"It's not that impossible--"

"Come on, you never get time to get essays done, your behind in Geometry...Daisuke what do you do all the time?"

He was about to answer, but he was stopped by the teacher's sudden sprint out the door. Everyone looked at him stunned and then started cheering hoping he'd gotten too sick to talk anymore. Daisuke laughed at how childish the class still was.

By the time the class stopped cheering and talking loudly the bell had rang and they were all scrambling out. He was glad it was the last class he had today as he walked to the hall, being a little slower than usual so he didn't get a "clumsy moment" as Emiko called it and ended up causing a mess of things. Riku had done left, leaving him alone to his thoughts as usual. Takeshi had left for a private school in Paris and Satoshi hadn't been heard of since Dark and Krad got their own bodies. Last, but not least, the popular one...Risa, had left for a school in America at the beginning of the year. Riku was the only one left, but for some reason they weren't as close as they were before him and Dark separated.

When he reached his locker most of the people had left. He unlocked the combination lock, 22-25-7, he carelessly tossed his books into the top of his locker and reached for his backpack and binder. He let the binder drop to his feet and quickly put his bag on his shoulders. He grabbed his lock and shut the locker, he locked it...This time remembering to. He picked his binder up and walked outside glad school was finally over.

Daisuke walked the familiar path he'd always taken, through the park and down four blocks, then a left turn and he was home. The high school wasn't much farther than the Middle School had been, in fact the schools were on opposite sides of his house. He reached the park when he heard an old familiar voice and ducked back behind a tree. He looked over and spotted Krad and Satoshi talking in the middle of the park.

_'What are they doing here... And where have they been?' _He listened to them only making out a few words: Hikari, painting, and lose. He knew Emiko and Daiki would worry, but he hoped they would understand.

Krad and Satoshi walked out of the park leaving Daisuke lurking in the shadows. He waited till he was out of view of the two and stealthily followed them. He was so quiet that he was sure a mouse's squeak could be heard over him. Krad and Satoshi walked five blocks to the edge of town. A huge mansion stood at the end of the road and the trees were thinning making it harder to stay invisible to them. They walked past a guard at the gate and entered the grounds, that were surrounded by a concrete fence. He'd have to jump from a tree to even get high enough to get over. He hadn't a clue what was on the other side so he decided he'd try to sneak past the guard.

Just as he was about to go for the gate, he realized a guard snuck up behind him while he'd been thinking, the guard hit his pressure point before Diauke could react. The last thing Daisuke saw was the ground as he passed out.

(Future- Jade City, two towns away from the tavern)

"Mom."

"Yes darling?"

A black-haired child, that looked no older than 10, smiled up to Sharem.

"Can we go to Augusta City?"

"But that's the opposite way that--"

"Please mom!"

He looked almost like he would beg and took her hand, knowing that would make her cave like always. Under his false emotions stood a full grown merciless killer. He would use her as long as possible to get "his" Rain back.

"Okay... We'll stop in for a few days."

"Thanks mom!"

He gave an excited smile then sprinted off. He knew Rain was in that town and soon he would get to see him again. More that though, he wished to capture Rain. He had to leave an impression on him so he wouldn't forget him and the start of Rain's suffering before, was only the start of it.

(Dark's Room)

Dark groaned as he awoke to the alarm clock going off. He was now wishing he'd put a later date on the note, as he stumbled out of bed half awake almost forgetting about the alarm clock. He yawned again and shook his head trying to wake himself up. It wasn't effective till he drank a cup of coffee (no caffeine tolerance). He was immediately awake and getting a bit hyper too. He hurried and changed his clothes into a black tank top, straight black pants, boots, and a long black overcoat to top it all off. (As soon as he got to the tavern, he went through all the rooms till he found clothes that would fit him and some how he managed to do it without Rain noticing.)

Dark opened the sliding door, and saw no balcony. He shrugged it off and took flight his wings, having just enough energy left in them to get him inside the flea market.

(Hikari Mansion- Basement)

Krad smirked as a guard walked in, Daisuke over his shoulder, still passed out. Satoshi looked at Daisuke almost in shock, he hadn't seen him since Krad and Satoshi separated. It tore him apart to see Daisuke's life held on by a string, but he couldn't do anything yet.

"Set the boy down and leave us."

The guard nodded to Krad, then set Daisuke on the floor and bowed before walking to the upper levels of the mansion.

"Hey!"

Krad pushed him with his foot.

"Wake up!"

Daisuke slowly stirred, getting Krad's wake up call. He blinked and focused in on his surroundings. He looked wide-eyed at Krad and backed up, stumbling to his feet. Krad only smiled and grabbed Daisuke's arm. He tightened his grip as Daisuke struggled and dragged him to the next room. Satoshi quietly followed them a bit curious as to what he wanted with Daisuke to lure him all the way out here.

"Now tamer, Toki no Byoushin some how synched with the you and unsealed itself... I'm going to recreate that synch and use you as a medium to unseal an artwork... And don't even try to get away, there is no escape from this place, so I would do as I say, unless you would like me to kill you and use someone else."

Daisuke looked at Krad quite pissed off that his life was held in the hands of wether the artwork would use him or not. He sighed finding no chance of him getting away, yet. The place it most likely set up for if Dark were here, making it much harder for him.

"What artwork are you talking about?"

Trying to hide the fact that he was trying to escape and looked around as if looking for an artwork.

"Your not fooling anyone, and the artwork is behind that cloth."

Krad pointed to a black piece of cloth hanging on a wall, hiding what looked, from the shape, a painting.

Daisuke looked at his surroundings, the vents were too small to escape through, the walls were made of concrete and there were no windows in the room. He sighed finding his only way out was to get past Krad. He took a step forward and paused feeling a chill rise up his spine. He was sure it was coming from the painting as he walked closer. It felt more like evil was surrounding him, the closer he went. He stepped up to it and quivered as he pulled the cloth away. The painting was a scene of hell in background, it almost seemed like it was actually fire in background. In the foreground was a beautiful crystal. It was a pink-ish pearl and was held up on a demon looking alter, and the crystal sat on a dark red, velvet pillow.

Daisuke was stunned at how beautiful the painting was, making him forget the chills that it gave him earlier. Daisuke lightly touched the frame and ran his fingers across it. A bright like emitted from the painting and he jerked his hand back to shield his eyes from the light. The light dimmed and he blinked a few times focusing in on his surroundings. It was dark and he was sure the room hadn't of been this big. He turned just in time to see a group of men run at him, not even stopping to go around him. They knocked him roughly to the floor and continued on, not looking back.

Daisuke grouned and pulled himself up.

"Where am I?"

He shivered at the sound of another person walking closer to him.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned around and saw a man, clothed in black and not much taller than him.

"Dark!"

"How'd you get here?"

Daisuke didn't have time to explain. The men came running for Dark as he took off, Daisuke running close behind. Dark sighed and stuffed the necklace into his pocket, he didn't have any wings so it was going to be more of a challenge to get away. He heard something wiz past him and watched the door in front of him blow up. Dark turned around and saw one of them grinning and holding a rocket launcher. Dark grabbed Daisuke's arm and ran for the nearest window.

One of the guys stepped out of the group and took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the running katiou.

"Get him!"

The guy smiled as the rest of them scrambled after the katiou, pulling out guns and several other potentially deadly objects along the way. (I love using bounty hunters...it's fun!)

"Shit, Saehara never had these guys-- I don't think I'm Neo. I can't dodge bullets."

"You just have to come up with a way to get them off our tail...You don't have to pretend your in the matrix!"

"Well, if I had Wiz, we could already be gone, but I left him with you."

"Kyuu..."

"What was that?"

"I think it was Wiz, but I left him at home."

Wiz pops his head out of Daisuke's backpack. _'I'm astonished that he didn't get squished. Thank god, I didn't wake up on my back.' _Daisuke thought as Dark grabbed Wiz and touched his forehead lightly making Wiz transform into Dark's wings.

"Oh no, you don't!"

The guy with the rocket launcher screamed as he aimed it and fired.

"Shit!"

Dark took a hold of Dark as Wiz lifted them off the ground barely missing a collision with the rocket. The explosion however wasn't so lenient on them. It knocked the men back and hurtled Dark into a beam, making him drop Daisuke. They'd gotten almost as high as the ceiling and the fall would hurt Daisuke for sure.

Dark coughed as dust blocked the view of everything. He couldn't see Daisuke. _'Where was he?'_ The dust slowly began to settle and in front of the area that once stood a door, now just a hole in the wall...Was none other than Krad and a small black haired kid. Krad held an unconscious Daisuke in his arms and a smirk appeared on Krad's face as they turned and walked out. Dark struggled to get up, Wiz, unconscious and in rabbit form, moaned instinctively in pain as Dark pulled himself out of the hole, the rocket had put him into. He grabbed Wiz and jumped down._ 'He wouldn't take Daisuke unless he wanted him for something. Krad despised Daisuke. He wanted him dead. So, what __possessed him to save Daisuke now?'_ Dark sighed and walked out stumbling and looking for any signs of Krad or Daisuke... _'And who was that kid?'_

(Later onSharem's Safehouse)

"Yuca, huh-- Well, if you help me, I will help you."

"Is that so? Then we have an agreement?"

"Yes, I believe we do."

Daisuke stirred a bit, waking up. He opened his eyes and couldn't move. It was dark all around him. He could hear Krad in another room. He tried to move his arms and legs again, but they couldn't break free of the bonds. He layed there trying to think, hoping to find a way to get free.

Tyan: (Still trying to kill Dark, panting heavily from fighting him for so long.)

Dark: (Sweating and panting too.) Jeez Tyan, can you stop your gonna exaust yourself and not to mention me, who is on the sharp end of that weapon.

Krad: Maybe you should throw her back into the closet.

Daisuke: That's not a good idea, she'll only get worse.

Kagome: (Worried.) Is she gonna talk? She hasn't spoken, it's unlike her.

Inuyasha: Who cares one less person's mouth yapping.

Shippo: Don't be so heartless, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Can it pip-squik!

Kagaome: Knock it off you two!

Satoshi: Just tell the people to review already.

Daisuke: Fine. Review and byes.


	7. The Plot

**Tyan: Hello all! I'm reeeeally aorry for the lateness in this and well I've solved my Dark problem. (Points to a closet and you hear beating and banging.) Now that that's settled, Krad! The disclaimer please.**

**Krad: I don't have to do--**

**Tyan: (Pulls out her katanna.) You wanna finish that sentence?**

**Krad: (Sighs and reads a q-card with a katanna to his throat.) Tyan does not and WILL NOT ever own D N Angel, Immortal Rain, or even Inuyasha, but she does own me... Hey! That's not fair you tricked me!**

**Tyan: (Smiles.) I know, now if you would please put it in writting for me--**

**Krad: Over my dead body!**

**Tyan: That can be arranged.**

**Chapter 7: The plot**

Daisuke blinked seeing sunlight for the first time in days. After a moment of adusting he saw that a young boy with black hair was at the door. The child turned on the light making Daisuke want to throw his arms over his eyes, but all he could do was blink and shut them until his body adjusted.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked curious about how a child would be here.

"I'm Ys. What's your name?" Ys said smiling and intergetic like anyother kid.

"I'm Daisuke. Ys, could you tell me where I am?" Daisuke said trying to get serious.

"Your in mommy's lab." Ys said as if nothing could phase him.

"Lab...? Um Ys, could you get me out of this?" Daisuke said trying to move his arm a bit.

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to touch anything in here." Ys said looking as if he didn't want to risk getting in trouble.

"Please. I need to get out of here." daisuke said almost willing to do anything to get out of this room that he'd been stuck in for almost a week.

"I'll go ask mommy." Ys said running out of the room.

A moment later Krad walked in and Daisuke flinched.

Ys walked in after him, an emotionless look on his face, almost cold like.

"Ys... I mean Yuca. Are you sure this will work?" Krad said looking at the tamer.

"I've done it before... It will work again." Ys said stunning Daisuke at how adult like he sounded.

'What's going on?' Daisuke wondered to himself helpless to do anything.

"Krad go to room 21 and bring the person to the lab." Ys said keeping his voice calm yet cold and heartless at the same time.

Krad walked out of the room and Ys walked to an array of drwers and opened the one on the top, third over. Daisuke couldn't see what he had till Ys walked over to the bed holding a revolver. Ys smiled child like and pulled up a chair and stood up in it. Daisuke tried to struggle out of his binds, but they wouldn't let him go.

BANG.

**Same time: Future - Tavern**

Dark shivered it'd been a week and he couldn't find any traces of Krad or Daisuke. The bad feeling he just got made him shiver and he was suddenly wanting to panic. He blinked then calmed himslf. He'd been pacing the tavern for hours and some of the tavern people watched him wondering what was up with him.

Rain shook his head, he'd watched Dark pace for the first hour and he'd gotten bored of it. Machika had taken off with Kagome again and that demon Inuyasha was not a very friendly person, so he'd stayed away from him. Rain looked over and noticed that Dark had stopped pacing and thought 'about time' to himself before he propped his legs up on the table and took a nap.

Dark blinked nad looked around. Suddenly his connection with Daisuke had disappeared. He couldn't feel him. 'What happened to Daisuke?' Dark thought panicing and realizing that he couldn't do anything.

'Daisuke... Are you okay?' Dark thought before running out the door. He couldn't find Daisuke, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

**Tyan: I know it's short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger for the hell of it.**

**Dark: What happened to Daisuke?**

**Tyan: (Blinks.) How'd you get out?**

**Dark: Riku.**

**Tyan: Why can't you people just leave him in there to rot why do you keep letting him out!**

**(Everyone takes 5 steps back then turn and run away, everyone except Krad.)**

**Tyan: Okay, I'm killing everyone that ran... Review and um Byes till next chapter.**


	8. Home Sweet Tavern

**Hello alls! Tyan is well... (Cough, Cough.) laid off at the moment, so I'll be in her place for a while. (Bows.) Hello, the name's Tyantha. I'm the writer and basically Tyan's twin only she has black hair and I have brown. Well, on a lighter note... Thanks all for reviews, especially Hyper Chef, he's the one that kept me from deleting this story... Random Reader, the keys fit every door... Don't tell anyone, the bar tender will kill me, and um I may have made (a lot) typos inmy earlier chapters, i may go through and fix them... Since Dark has a different body than Daisuke, he can use his magic freely. He can make wings with his magic, but it only will only last so long... Well, anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Dark: (Pouts.) What about us?**

**(Jumps on Dark's back and hugs him.) I didn't forget about you guys, I just wanted to start the story early. (Gives Dark the puppy eyes.)**

**Dark: (Caves.) Fine...**

**(Smiles.) Yay! I win!**

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Tavern**

_Live sometimes isn't fair. It can make us weak, or stronger. It all depends on the way we see things. No matter how many times you whine or complain, nothing's going to change. You have to make it change. Someone once told me to make my own luck not wait for it to come. Of course all of that went out the window the day I lost him. The day I lost my other half._

Dark searched till Wiz couldn't fly anymore. Dark wouldn't give up. It was Daisuke that kept him going and he would do anything for him. Wiz had long since fallen asleep on Dark's shoulder. Dark walked through the town trying to find him and get a clue of where he might be... That's when he saw it. Krad flying south. Dark's face hardened at the sight of him. He grabbed Wiz off his shoulders and ran after Krad dodging people, cart, and animals. By the time he was close enough to keep Krad in his sight, his muscles had been aching and throbbing. He stopped at the corner of an old brick building and panted as he watched Krad land on the roof of an apartment that looked like it could fall down at anytime. Dark leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, his heart rate some what returning to normal.

With a moan he pushed off the wall and put Wiz on his back, he was sore all over. He ignored it as he walked to the front door of the place. The door was dark green and had old bullet holes in it. He sighed, expecting traps as he turned the rusted door knob. Surprisingly there were none. He looked at the inside. It had a baby blue-ish pearl color painted on the walks and dark baby blue and black titles on the floor. It looked like a standard hospital from his time. Cautiously he took a light step inside. Nothing. Smirking a little, he took a few more steps before he shut the door. The sound the door made echoed throughout the place. The saying 'It's quiet... Too quiet' ran through Dark's head before he took the chance to run through the halls, hoping no traps were set. It couldn't just be coincidence that Krad flew over the town and landed here... It was too convenient. 'It's a trap.' Dark thought as he spotted an elevator and stairs just past them. That gave Dark an idea. 'Time to spring the trap Dark thought as he searched the area for cameras. Seeing none he pressed the up button on the elevator and waited till it opened. When it open he smirked. He reached inside and pressed the nearest button and took his arm out watching the doors shut. He smiled to himself and took off up the stairs. The stairs had the cheap carpet that you'd find in hotels. Stepping easier he went up the first flight of stairs... Floor 1... The next flight... Floor 2... He was about to go for the fourth floor when he noticed that the third floor looked like an expensive apartment. Looking through the glass on the door he watched a child with black hair run by. He thought that the kid seemed familiar, but shrugged it off. Dark waited a minute then cautiously opened the door to see the boy gone. Dark sighed in relief seeing no one there and walked onto the floor. He was in a hallway that ran on either side of him then they turned and looked like the hallway wrapped around the stair cases. Just on the other side of the hallway looked like it could of been a waiting room at one time, but was opened up more and turned into a livingroom or a family room.

Dark walked silently to the end of the hall and turned left, walking past a dead end hallway that was just behind him. Dark walked through the hallway opening doors to see if Daisuke was there. He ran into several doors that were locked. Dark quickly fixed that problem. The first one had a 21on it and was an empty room, except for and over turned bed. The next had tubes filled with a greenish water that had mutated monsters in it. Dark looked at it in shocked that something could look like a mutated human with teeth and claws on it. Dark left that room quickly and went on to the next two that were only filed with supplies for a usual hospital. Dark walked all though the halls going into every room, most were empty and some had scratch marks and blood on the walls. This scared Dark. He only hoped that Daisuke hadn't been in one of those rooms. He was about to give up when he spotted a dimly lit hallway that only had four rooms, two on each side. He walked over to the first one on the right and opened it to see a another supply room. Dark was starting to get frustrated. He walked over to the room directly parallel from him and found it locked. He was getting tired of picking locks and kicked the door in, it's hinges gave in and it fell, landing inside the room. Dark saw a young girl with blond hair cowering in a corner by her bed. She'd been crying and her body shook with fear. Dark tried to approach her, but when he did se ran past him and down the hallway. 'She could of at least said thank you.' Dark thought as he walked to the last door on the left. Unlocked. It looked like a chemical lab. He growled not finding Daisuke. Looking around he saw that there was only one door left. He'd have to go to another floor if he didn't find him.

**Lab**

Daisuke sat up, he'd been released from his binds. His uniform was drenched in blood and his white and red uniform top was unbuttoned, but the black shirt under it was torn open. Daisuke looked around seeing nothing, but blurs. He held his head feeling dizzy. After a moment his vision started to focus and the dizziness disappeared.

"About time you woke up." A voice huffed from behind him.

Daisuke stiffened at the voice and turned around to see Krad leaning against a white wall watching Daisuke with golden eyes.

"Krad..." Daisuke said right before the door opened. From the door you couldn't see Krad and Dark didn't notice as he walked in staring at Daisuke.

"Daisuke." Dark said slowly. Daisuke looked away from Krad and looked at Dark with wide-eyes.

"Dark!" Daisuke screamed, forgetting about Krad and jumped off the table, his legs were shaking and weak, but Daisuke fought against it and walked towards Dark. Dark ran towards Daisuke, but stopped when he saw Krad leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Daisuke. Go outside." Dark said with a serious voice. Daisuke just nodded and walked for the door barely making it. Daisuke gripped the door knob and turned it, the door swinging with his weight and Daisuke's hands slipped from the door and he fell. Dark immediately looked away from Krad upon hearing Daisuke's thud and scooped Daisuke in his arms running down the hall and passed the turn to the stairs looking for a window. He turned left and found a glass window present, just to the right. Wiz popped out from behind Dark and kyuu-ed happily seeing Daisuke. Daisuke smiled to Wiz as Dark sat him down, Wiz jumped to Daisuke's chest kyuu-ing in concern at the blood. Dark looked for something heavy and took a vacuum out of a nearby supply closet and threw it into the window. It busted and the vacuum went out the window (I've always wanted to do that to my mom's vacuum, down with choirs XD). Dark concentrated his energy and it came out at his back forming black wings. Daisuke looked at him in shock. He didn't know Dark could do that. He watched as Dark picked his mangled body up and held him close to his chest. Dark jumped out the window, keeping his wings close to his back. Dark gasped when his left arm ran across the jagged glass. Daisuke looked at him his eyes filled with worry as Dark opened his wings and flew for the tavern.

**Lab**

"Are you sure this will work?" Krad said, his eyes closed and his arms still crossed.

"It will... Just give it time. We go after the girl next," Ys said stepping out of the darkness in the back of the lab.

"Just one more thing," Krad said opening his eyes and turning to the kid. "What did you do to Satoshi?"

**Tavern**

"Inuyasha, how could you be so heartless!" Machika screamed making everyone in the bar except Kagome and Inuyasha flinched and move away from her.

"Shut up pip squeak. This is between me and Kagome." Inuyasha growled at her, only making her anger rise. She had a tight grip on her scythe now and Kagome was convinced that she was going to use it on him.

Kagome had just about had enough of fighting for one night. She looked at Inuyasha and glared. Inuyasha gulped and jumped off the table he'd been standing on.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled while he was still in midair. He fell chin first into the floor. The bar tender shook his head, this stuff had been happening on a regular basis and he was now used to it, as well were the regulars. If the bar tender hadn't of been such good friends with Doc, they'd probably been kicked out days ago.

Inuyasha groaned as the people in the bar looked away now scared of Kagome's wrath. Machika walked away frowning and Rain just stood there shocked at how scary Kagome and Machika could be.

Kagome's eyebrow was twitching in anger and Inuyasha knew he was going to get it now. Just as Kagome was about to say the s word, Dark burst through the door with his wings gone. Kagome looked at Daisuke and immediately gasped at how much blood had covered his once white shirt.

"Dark... What happened?" Kagome said as she ran over to him, taking Daisuke off his hands. At first he was reluctant, but he gave up knowing that she wouldn't harm him.

"Krad a hold of him." Dark said collapsing in the nearest empty seat.

"Who's Krad?" Inuyasha said glaring at him.

"Basically, he's the light version of me... I'd say good, but his personality isn't anywhere close to it." Dark said not caring or too tired to counter Inuyasha's glaring.

"Okay, so he looks like a light angel, but is evil?" Kagome said sitting Daisuke down in a chair and looking over his arms for any cuts. Daisuke blushed and attempted to button his shirt up. Kagome didn't seem to notice as Rain thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Basically, and vice versa for me." Dark said sighing.

Rain walked over to Daisuke and Kagome was dumbstruck at how he had no cuts and all that blood on the front of his shirt.

"Hey, you didn't get shot did you?" Rain said as he got to his knees in front of Daisuke so he could see him better. Daisuke only nodded.

"Would you mind showing me where you got shot?" Rain said seriousness overwhelming him almost as much as his curiosity to find out if he was right. Daisuke unbuttoned the few that he'd buttoned to show a large scar and a small cross over it. Rain frowned and let him button it back up.

"Dark... Do you know what they did to him?" Rain said looking over to Dark.

"No clue." Dark said not knowing any better.

"They made him immortal." Rain stated, sadness in his eyes.

"They what!" Dark said standing up suddenly.

"I'm sorry, but they have ruined this kid's life." Rain said with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"T-they made him immortal?" Dark said running over to Daisuke, "How do you know?"

"The cross on his chest. It regulates his cells so he can't turn into a monster. He'll live forever as long as you don't crush his heart or remove his head." Rain said turning back to Daisuke who was looking at Rain with wide eyes.

"I-I'm immortal?" Daisuke asked in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are." Rain said softening his voice.

Daisuke looked at Dark and Dark just sighed. No one really would want to live forever, especially not Daisuke. He'd watch all of his friends die and he'd keep on going. That was something he didn't want to bear.

"Daisuke?" Dark said getting Daisuke's attention and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Daisuke asked slowly, sadness showing through.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dark asked worry over coming him.

Daisuke smiled to him, hiding all of his doubt, fears, and sadness.

"I'll be okay," Daisuke said in a cheerful voice, but Dark could see right through it. He knew him well and Daisuke would put everyone else's feelings before his own.

Rain noticed how alike they were. 'No wonder Yuca made him immortal.' Rain thought as Kagome turned her gaze to Dark and looked at his arm wide-eyed. Kagome was immediately tending to his cut. Dark, didn't even feel it now. It may of been a deep cut, but it looked worse than it really was.

Daisuke watched Rain sigh and walk to a flight of stairs and go up them. It baffled Daisuke and he looked around seeing that no one noticed. He got out of the chair and smiled when he saw that Kagome wouldn't let Dark move until she was done. He walked around the tavern and spotted Inuyasha. Inuyasha just huffed and went back to staring at Kagome. Daisuke was amazed that he had ears. He'd seen alot of stuff in his day, but never dog ears. Inuyasha noticed that Daisuke was staring at him and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha growled. Daisuke smirked and sat down in a chair just behind him.

"You." Daisuke simply said watching Inuyasha's rage go up by ten points.

"Damn brat...! You looking for a fight?" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Not with you." Daisuke said as Inuyasha walked two steps closer, his hand on his sword. Dark looked over and blinked, 'Daisuke sure has changed... And is he trying to start a fight?' Kagome looked over and yelled 'sit', silencing Inuyasha and putting him to the ground. Daisuke laughed and walked off. 'He's acting too much like me... He's even starting to look like me!' Dark thought, his eyes never leaving Daisuke.

**Brief Interruption**

BURP.

"Dark! That's not what the interruptions are for!" Tyantha says glaring at Dark, "Now press the 'resume story' button so they can go back to the story."

"No, I have an announcement, I just had to burp around the same time." Dark said taking a sip of an energy drink named Vamp.

"Well what's the announcement?" Tyantha said crossing her arms.

"I forgot." Dark said chugging the Vamp down and grabbing another one.

Tyantha looks at him wide-eyed as he chugs down yet another one.

"Um... Dark maybe you should stop drinking the um... Energy drinks."

"Why?" Dark asked looking drunk.

"Because you'll either die of a sugar overdose or you'll be more hyper than my brother." Tyantha stated wondering why he looked drunk.

"I doubt that." Dark said and turned around looking at all the buttons on the 'master control panel'.

"Dark don't press any--"

BOOM.

"Dark... Which button did you press?" Tyantha said walking over and yanking Dark away from the buttons.

"The 'K' button." Dark said as Tyantha handed him a lollipop and he took it like a little kid.

"He had to blow up Krad-san's house." Tyantha said looking at Dark who was sitting in the floor, licking his lollipop.

"Now back to the story." Tyantha said as she walked over to the panel and hit a red button.

**End Interruption**

Krad walked to the top floor; He'd been given the living quarters on that floor. Satoshi lived there too, but it was only because of Krad's request. He laid down on a king size velvet and silk bed. Krad hadn't seen Satoshi all day and he was sure that Yuca had him somewhere. He hadn't even found Satoshi till the day after he'd arrived in the future. He'd of been in a lot of trouble if Krad hadn't of showed up.

**Flashie**

Satoshi felt a sharp pain go through his body. It was all white, he couldn't tell where he was or what was even around him. The light and whiteness that surrounded him, slowly faded and a huge room surrounded him. Sunlight was coming through an open window and the place looked like a war had taken place within' the room. He pushed himself up and stood up a bit shaky. He thought he seen someone pass by him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the left to see a group of men walking towards him. Satoshi kept his emotionless look, seeing almost twenty men total. One guy with sun glasses on walked up to him while the others stopped and stood their ground. By the looks on their faces, they wanted to take him out, which made Satoshi very uncomfortable.

"Do you know where Dark Mousey went?" The leader spoke in a calm voice, Satoshi's face reflecting off his glasses.

"No I don't." Satoshi said coldly, annoyance just at the tips of his words.

"Fine, but if you did and your lying... We'll just have to see what these guys behind me have been dying to do." The guy said with a smirk rising to his lips.

"I'm not lying." Satoshi said and turned to walk away.

The leader quickly grabbed his wrist stopping him. "No one walks away from us!" The guy said half growling.

Satoshi yanked his wrist out of his grip and turned walking towards a huge hole in the wall, that he was sure was the exit. the guy just smirked.

"He's all yours." The leader said and his men walked around him, going for Satoshi.

Satoshi turned his head and saw them coming at him. He blinked and ran through the hole an into the city, getting himself lost in the crowd. Most of the men were still looking for him. One guy with long brown hair, a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans roughly shoved him into an alley. Satoshi struggled to keep his balance as the guy keep advancing on him. Satoshi turned to run away, but saw that the alley came to a dead end. The guy only smirked more and grabbed Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi kicked the guy in the stomach and ran for the exit. The guy on his knees and holding his stomach. Two other men walked in making Satoshi stop in his tracks. One looked like he was all muscles and a green mohawk. The other was of medium build and wore ragged clothes. He had short black hair, a white button-up t-shirt, tan pants and a tan coat that stopped at his knees. They both smirked and the black haired guy pulled out a gun. Satoshi took a step back, but stopped finding it useless. The mohawk dude punched Satoshi square in the face, knocking him in to the wall, which was quite a ways from where he once stood. Satoshi found it hard to get breathe and his vision blurred. He could make out a person in white stepping in front of him. With that he'd passed out.

Krad had however stepped in front of Satoshi just in time to see him pass out. He frowned to Satoshi and turned to his new foes. He ran for the black-haired person. The guy shot at him, but missed because of Krad's in-human speed. He socked the black-haired guy and plucked a feather out of his left wing and threw the feather. Krad ran back over to Satoshi and picked him up. He smirked and the feather hit the guy in the forehead. The muscle person didn't have time to go after Krad. He took flight and the feather exploded leveling the two buildings on each side of the alley. (I wonder how Dark could of slept through that?)

**End Flashie**

Krad let out a sigh and closed his eyes. If he couldn't get Yuca to give Satoshi back soon, he'd bet the location of Satoshi out of him.

**I think that's long enough... At least I think so.**

**Dark: I don't think it's enough. (Now over his sugar rush.)**

**Krad: (Walks up.) Tyan when did you dye your hair brown?**

**This is my natural hair color...! And Tyan isn't here. I am. (Tyantha Pouts.)**

**Krad: Who are you?**

**I'm the writer! The name's Tyantha... Tyan is my assistant/clone. So at least when I have to go to my dad's or other problems that don't allow me to host my stories. I have her stand in. (Smiles.)**

**Krad: Okay then... Why don't you bring Tyan back?**

**I don't wanna! (Pouts.)**

**Krad: You act like a kid! (Watches her steal Dark's lollipop and lick it only to get it stole back by Dark.)**

**Your point? (Tyantha asked confused.)**

**Krad: There's something wrong with you! (Shakes his head.)**

**(Tyantha shrugged and jumped on Dark's back and hugged his neck.) My Dark!**

**Dark: When did I become yours? (Holds Tyantha up so she wouldn't choke him.)**

**I don't know. (Spots an energy drink. Jumps off of Dark, runs to it, and chugs it down.)**

**Dark: No! (jerked the energy drink away to find only a drop left.) You evil bitch!**

**Run away! (Tyantha runs for the exit with Dark on her tail.)**

**Krad: They need help.**


	9. Problems and Pride

**Forgive me for being so late with this, but my brother blew up the inside of my tower and the memory was burnt to a crisp!**

**Dark: How'd he do that?**

**He touched it.**

**Dark: What! (Looks at Tyantha confused.)**

**Everything he touches breaks!**

**Krad: Not everything.**

**Ya huh!**

**Krad: You're not broken.**

**How do think I got this way?**

**Krad: Never mind. (Krad rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Satoshi just as he gets within' Krad's reach.)**

**(Jumps on Dark.)**

**Dark: Get off me!**

**No.**

**Dark: Get off!**

**Fine. (Jumps off and pulls an energy drink out of her big pockets.)**

**Dark: (Tackles Tyantha and steals the drink.) I love payback.**

**(Watches as Dark drinks it all in front of her.) You're cruel!**

**Dark: I know.**

**That's it! (Walks over to the master control panel, hits a blue button and the light go out. You hear screaming and some yell 'you son of a bitch,' then everything goes quiet.)**

**Chapter 9: Problems and Pride**

_Life can only take you so far. Love can only give so much. And your pride can't stand to watch you fall, yet you do nothing to stop it._

Krad had sat on his bed for several hours and boredom finally had struck him. He rolled his eyes at his own eagerness to see Yuca and walked to the elevator. He punched the down button fairly hard and swore he saw the light behind it flicker. He stepped in and hit the button to the fourth floor and waited impatiently as the doors closed. After twenty seconds, five minutes to Krad, the doors opened. He walked down the hall, his white sneakers making hollow taps against the floor as he walked. The floor was plain concrete and the walls were a dull white. He turned to his right and turned the knob of a stained, wooden door. He opened it and walked in, not bothering to close it.

"Tell me where Satoshi is." Krad said in a low growl as Yuca/Ys looked up from the papers scattered on his desk.

"He's in room 12... Second floor." He said before looking back to his papers. Krad just turned and went to the stairs not bothering with the elevator. He jumped over the railing and dropped in between the spiraling stairs. He kept his eyes looking to his right until he spotted the door labeled 2. He grabbed the rail and pulled himself over it and to his feet without even breaking a sweat. He easily yanked the door opened, even though it was locked, and walked onto the second floor. He could hear screams as he walked through the dimly lit floor. He turned right and walked calmly trying to take everything so he didn't miss Satoshi's door. He spotted one door to his left with a window, but what really stood out was the little girl that was looking at him with the look of utter horror etched onto her face. Her eyes were pleading for him to let her out. But she didn't get long to look at him, because moments later she fell from the window's view, screaming in pain. Krad could hear her bones snapping and changing shape. He pitted her, but was secretly worried that Satoshi could be going through the same thing. He sped his pace up and moments later spotted the door. It too was on the left. The door had a big 12 on it, and unlike the doors before it, it had no window. Under the 12 was an array of numbers that he didn't give any attention to it as he kicked the door open. Not even bothering to open it. The knob busted and the door flew into the inside wall of the room, with a BANG. The hall light was the only light in the room.

"Yuca's going to pay..." Krad growled as he walked into the room searching for Satoshi. The room consisted of a one person cot that had a pillow and a blanket neatly sitting on it. The room seemed to contain nothing else, but that bed. He looked to the end of the bed and saw Satoshi sweating, his back to the bed and his head rested on the wall to his left. His legs were bent and pulled tightly to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them. He looked him front of him with blank eyes. (Does he even notice how easily it was for him to get Satoshi?)

"Satoshi!" Krad said in shock and a bit of relief, as he scrambled to grab Satoshi. He easily scooped up Satoshi bridal style. Satoshi, who seemed to not care nor realize what was going on, relaxed his muscles and let who ever was holding him do as they pleased.

"Satoshi-sama." Krad whispered in Satoshi's ear and pulled him closer to his chest, holding him as if he was afraid that Satoshi would disappear. Krad turned and walked out of the room with Satoshi. Just as they left a black blur came out of the room and disappeared into the shadow of a nearby corner.

He took the elevator back to his room, still tightly clutching Satoshi. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle this, but maybe he could get Satoshi to to snap out of it. Krad finally got to the bed and set Satoshi down. He went to pull himself up when he found that Satoshi had a tight grip on the front of his shirt. He was looking a head of him, as if he was having a bad dream with his eyes open. Krad watched him as he began to shake. Krad didn't think twice. He smoothly slipped onto the bed next to Satoshi and sat up, wrapping his arms around him. Krad wasn't sure whether Satoshi was even aware of what he was doing, but he snuggled his side into Krad's chest, letting go of Krad's shirt only to grab a hold of his sleeve and pull it closer to him. It almost seemed as if he was afraid that Krad wasn't real, that if he didn't hold onto him, Krad would be gone.

"Satoshi-sama, you don't have to hold on so tight... I'm not going anywhere." Krad said softly to Satoshi, but it only made him tighten his grip.

They sat there for almost an hour before Satoshi finally loosened his grip.

"Satoshi-sama...? What happened to you?" Krad asked to Satoshi, but the last sentence was more to himself. Krad felt his sleeve cut off his circulation as Satoshi gripped it a little too tight.

"I-it... Was nothing..." Satoshi voice was unsteady and weak at first, "Nothing at all." Satoshi let go of Krad and tried to pull out of Krad's grasp. Krad just frowned and pulled him back into his chest.

"It was more than nothing. In the time that I've known you, you've never stuttered." Krad spoke softly almost showing a hint of remorse and sadness. "Tell me."

"I only stuttered because my voice was shaky. Now let me go Krad." Satoshi's voice sounded colder than Krad had ever heard it.

"No. You looked like you'd seen hell when I found you... And I'm not going to let you out of my site again!"

**Tavern- Same time: future**

"Dark!" Daisuke cried as Dark tightened his grip on him. "Don't you even dare!"

Dark just smirked and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"You wouldn't!"

"My dear Daisuke, it appears that you don't know me very well." Dark said with a smirk as Daisuke began to thrash and try to pull out of Dark's grip.

"Dark!" Machika cried as she walked over and yanked the scissors out of his hands.

"You really know how to take the fun out of things, don't you?" Dark said as he glared at her. Daisuke took that moment to escape from Dark by elbowing him in the stomach. Dark lurched forward saying 'ow' and Daisuke did a cross between a sigh and a smirk. Kagome just shook her head from the table she was sitting on. Inuyasha was sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her waist. No one knows how they even got to the point of talking without screaming, but they had good idea when Kagome and Inuyasha had come out of their room with grins on their faces.

Daisuke barely had time to move out of the way when Dark jumped at him. Daisuke looked at him wide-eyed as Dark somehow managed to keep himself from falling on his face. Daisuke ran for the door, but was tackled, at the last minute, by Dark. Machika didn't know what to think and walked back over to Rain, who was sleeping in the chair by the table that he'd proclaimed as his. (It's the corner table that the group had played cards at.)

Dark was about to drag Daisuke off to god knows were when a young girl that had black hair to her waist walked in. Her clothes were torn and she looked like she'd been living on the streets for years. Her golden eyes looked around at the people through her bangs. Her movements reminded people of death as she took a few steps inside. She stopped short of running into Dark and let out a cough before she passed out. Dark just blinked as he looked at the girl sprawled out on the ground. Daisuke had stopped trying to escape and was too staring at her. Looking closely, you could see that she had small cuts all over her. She was wearing plain white clothes, a t-shirt and jogging pants. Daisuke was the first to react. He slipped out of Dark's grip and picked her up. After the time he'd been apart from Dark, he'd never imagine that meeting him again would cause him to go back to his old self. Kagome pulled herself from Inuyasha's hold and went to Daisuke, seriousness and determination written all over her face as she inspected the girl, then took her out of Daisuke's hands. Daisuke sweat dropped as he watched her take the girl upstairs, followed by Inuyasha of course.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Daisuke asked as Dark calmly walked over to Daisuke.

"She's with Kagome, so I'd say she'll be okay." Dark said and smirked. Daisuke just thought he was smirking to reassure him, but he quickly knew better when Dark pulled Daisuke to him. Daisuke could feel a blush come on as he attempted to pry Dark's arms off of him.

"Daisuke, now that your an 'endless existence' too... Will you be mine?" Dark said coyly into Daisuke's ear. Daisuke's eyes went wider than anyone would think possible as pushed Dark roughly away.

"What!" Daisuke screamed with a mixture of emotions over flowing him, but only for moment. He put his poker face up, letting no emotion in or out.

"I'm serious Daisuke. I want you to stay with me... I don't want to lose you again." Dark went to touch Daisuke, but Daisuke swatted his hand away.

"You up and left me, then expect me to welcome you with open arms!" Daisuke screamed at him, for once, acting like he had in the present.

"I had to! Krad would have killed you if I would have stayed!" Dark said back trying to make Daisuke understand.

"Krad didn't even leave until a week after you did! Mom almost _died_ because you weren't there! You could of at least said something before you disappeared!" Daisuke couldn't stand being around Dark any longer. He ran past him and out the open door.

"Daisuke..." Dark said softly as he looked down at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

**Okay, I'm going to end it there. (Looks over at Dark and Krad who were sprawled out on the ground, bruises and cuts all over them.)**

**Krad: You asshole! You had to piss her off! And then I get caught in the middle.**

**Dark: It's not my fault that you stood there like an idiot when the lights went out.**

**(Smirks.) I think I've tortured them enough... (Kicks Dark in his side. Dark cringes and rolls over, almost crushing Krad.) Now I have.**

**Krad: (Pushes Dark over, barely able to from the fact that he was so sore.) Tyantha... I'm going to kill you when I can get up.**

**Dark: I agree. (Now on his back, not able to move.)**

**I doubt that'll be anytime soon... Well review... Or not. If you don't I'll understand. I did take waaaaaay too long in writing this, computer or not... Well bye.**

**Dark: No! Don't leave us!**

**(Screen goes blank.)**


	10. The Right or Wrong of Passage

**This chapter is probably a month late thanks to some jerks, who over loaded the school server with a virus!**

**Dark: Excuses, excuses...**

**Hey! I'm trying here! Maybe I should leave you lying here without food or water, considering how your still lying there from last chapter. (Pokes him with a stick.)**

**Dark: Ow! Okay, fine... Damn bitch...**

**What did you say!**

**Dark: Nothing.**

**When did you turn evil, and why wasn't I informed?**

**Dark: Because Krad was the messenger. (Points to Krad, who's sleeping on Satoshi's legs.)**

**No wonder... Well anyways, start the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The Right or Wrong of Passage**

Dark had been sitting at Rain's table since Daisuke had left. Even with Rain's stick poking, his eyes still stayed fixed to the wall in front of him. Rain had gotten to the point that he was just staring at Dark wondering if he was dead.

"Wake up already!" Machika yelled into Dark's ear, as loud as she could, which is pretty loud.

And of course, Dark hadn't heard anything, but occasional shuffling and some yawns, so as anyone would do, he jumped about ten feet, barely landing back in his chair. He gave Machika a death glare and she smiled content that she'd woken him up from the sudden depression he'd been in. He was about to jump up and kill her, but got knocked out of his chair as an earthquake hit. Glass was flying, and Dark was sure that he'd seen someone get hit in the head with a flying chair, but he blamed it on the nice bump he had on the right side of his head. Dark let out a groan and pushed himself out of his tipped chair, so he could get up.

Pushing himself up he set his hand down on glass, which made him grit his teeth as he got to his feet. He stared down at his bloody hands and frowned before looking up to the wreakage in front of him. Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and was helping up Machika, Rain was in the corner, out cold, and people were just now getting up. Dark ignored his hands and began helping people up. He noticed a recliner upside down beside the bar and a guy laying in an indent in the floor. 'So it wasn't a hallucination, but the chair was falling, not flying!' Dark thought as he looked at a hole just big enough for the chair to drop through. He smirked a little before he helped some guy up. The odd think was that he had a red, leather trench coat. The guy gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. Dark held back the sudden urge to ask how much gel it took to spike his hair, as he noticed how long the guys blonde spikes actually were. Dark watched as the guy rushed over to help out a young couple, then he too turned and helped more up.

After about an hour most of the customers were evacuated. That wierd guy with a trench coat was sweeping up the glass and Machika was helping Rain back to his room. Dark hadn't even noticed when Rain had woken up, but by the way he was stumbling he must of hit his head pretty hard. Inuyasha was being his usual stubborn self, resting on all fours on top of a table not far from Kagome. Kagome was the only one that the bar tender really trusted, so she got picked to clean up behind the bar. Inuyasha had taken this as an act to steal Kagome away, scaring the poor old guy out of his own bar.

Kagome had wanted to scold him, but from outside she talked to the tender and he wouldn't have it. She sighed and muddered sit, knocking Inuyasha to the ground and he grumbled and hopped onto the spot that he now stood at. The tender gave Kagome his keys and walked off. He didn't say anything else, which startled Kagome. It was almost like he was giving her the tavern and retiring. Kagome hopped not. She really didn't want anything to tie her down, just in case they ever found a way back home. Well, to the present at least.

The blonde layed down after an hour of cleaning, exausted. Dark held back the urge to laugh, the guy acted like he hadn't done a single day of hard labor in his life. Dark hadn't either, but dodging all of those traps can get you into shape real fast.

"We done?" Kagome asked from behind the bar, all the broken bottles and scattered liquid cleaned up and the rest dusted off and set back into alphabetical order.

"If you don't count the hole in the ceiling, yes." Dark said walking over to the hole and piered into it. It was his room. He glared at the recliner beside him. 'Why my room?'

Before he could think anything else, he saw a blob of dark red out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his right he saw Daisuke look through the window, a kid with a head full of black beside him. The look on Daisuke's face was simple _why_. Daisuke looked at Dark like he'd just betrayed him in the worst way. He watched as Daisuke tore his eyes away from the window, walking away. The black kid was unreadable except for the smirk that rested on his lips. The spoke a silent tale of the childs evil, making Dark shudder. Upon seeing this, the child took it as his cue to leave.

Finally getting a hold of himself he realized that he'd just let Daisuke walk away. Dark's stomach turned. As much as he wanted to go after Daisuke, he had a feeling that it would only make it worse. With uncertainty, he ignored his minds warnings to stay in the warm comforts of the tavern. Though his hands were now shaking he ignored it all and opened the door running out, hoping to find a sign, maybe to just catch a glimpse. Even through the dark his eyes could see well and he couldn't understand how they could of gotten away that easily. He sighed and walked over to the dust impailed window, a couple boxes by it and something red. Curiously, Dark picked it up. It was a crimson colored feather. He twirled it in his thumb and pointer finger as he stood, looking to the sky. Nothing.

He groaned and walked back inside the reason for his depression discovered yet again.

**Elsewhere**

"He doesn't care..." Daisuke shocked voice rang out through the hollow darkness surrounded him.

"No he doesn't. You see how easily he abandoned you for his other friends? He didn't even come after you when he saw you." The voice was cold and offered no comfort to him, only what he knew, or thought he knew.

"But I thought I saw him come out!" Daisuke found himself screaming, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"I left last and I never saw him... Daisuke. Face it, he left you." a boy younger than him sighed stepping out of the darkness, his black hair and dark clothes made him blend in even though he'd only been at teh edge of the darkness that seemed to surround Daisuke.

Daisuke brought his feet close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, unshed tears now breaking the barrier that he'd been trying to put up. Ys shook his head and walked up to Daisuke. Daisuke buried his head in his knees feeling utterly alone once again, the feeling he had at school when he was surrounded by his friends even when he was around Riku. Without Dark, there was nothing.

Ys went down to his knees and reached under Daisuke's chin, pulling his face up to look at coal black eyes.

"Daisuke. Your not alone. As long as I'm here, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Ys words were soft and comforting, though it sounded unlike the old Yuca... Maybe he'd changed.

Daisuke didn't know why, but he found himself trusting his enemy. Daiuske lunged forward wrapping his arms around the boy, his silent crying now coming out fully. Though a bit shocked, Ys patted Daisuke's head, the shoulder of Ys shirt being soked in the tears that fell from Daisuke's tears.

**Tavern**

"Who are you again?" Dark asked as he poked the blonde, who was ignoring him and chomping down all the food in front of him. Kagome had fixed him food, much to Inuyasha's disapprovial.

"Vash." He chocked out almost forgetting that he had food in his mouth.

Kagome giggled as Vash made a face as he attempted to swallow all the food in his mouth. Inuyasha grumbled, his hand on his sword, though he was suprised that 'Vash' had managed to get it all down.

"That's it for me, I'm going to bed." Dark said inter-locking his hands and resting them behind his head as he walked to the far end of the room, the same wooden stairs welcoming him.

"You okay?" Vash asked suddenly at his side like a kid with too much sugar that had suddenly found one of his parents crying.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dark said never stopping. 'No. I'm not okay, but you wouldn't understand.'

"Are you sure?" Vash edged on.

'No.' He thought. He really wanted to spill everything to him, even if was a complete stranger, but instead he kept his usual barrier up.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine and I haven't a clue what your talking about." Dark huffed as he got to the bottom of the stairs and went up, Vash stopping short of the first step.

Vash stared at the table bored. He wasn't tired yet the thought kept nagging at him. 'What's wrong with that guy?'

After a moment he sighed figuring that he wasn't going to get some answers just thinking about it.

"Um, miss?" He spoke through the silence, well the semi-silence, Inuyasha's snoring didn't exactly make it silent. She sat up from he chair by the table Inuyasha was sleeping on and joined Vash, just paralell to him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, almost blushing from being called miss.

"What's wrong with that guy...? You know, the one with the purple hair." Vash asked.

"He had an arguement with someone dear to him and now he has been sulking about it all day. The thing that worries me is that Daisuke hasn't come back." She stopped, but continued when she realized that Vash knew nothing that she was talking of. "Dark... The guy with the purple hair... Had a friend named Daisuke, who he's been treating as a younger brother. I haven't a clue about there past, but I can say that they were close until the fight earlier today."

"And he hasn't been seen since?"

"No. Thats what worries me. He doesn't look any older than 14." Kagome stated worry on the tip of her words.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Vash asked sencerity in his voice.

"I don't know."


End file.
